


Redamancy

by MANDAG



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	Redamancy

Redamancy：the act of love in return. 当你爱着某人时，他也爱着你。  
很甜的一个甜饼，每个“-”后都有时间跨度。

-

早晨六点，Theseus出门拿报纸的时候看见了他的新邻居——四岁的Newt，这孩子正在花园里看他在水池子里养的小鱼。早上六点起来的小孩可不多，Theseus边翻着报纸，随口说了一句：  
“早上好，Newt。”

然而被人打了招呼的小男孩却仿佛被吓到了似的，茶色的眼睛急匆匆地瞥了他一眼。嘟嘟囔囔地说了声“早安”，猫下腰来，长毛的小狗望着小主人，轻吠了一声。  
“闭嘴啦，Dough.” 小男孩说，蹲在狗狗专用的门那儿，犹豫再三，用祈求的语气说道：“您… …您能别告诉我爸妈吗？”  
看来他是自己偷偷跑来的，Theseus了然地笑了笑，说道：“当然。”

“谢谢。”小男孩说，谨慎地从狗狗专用门往屋里看了看，然后钻了进去，小狗Dough紧随其后，隔壁的花园很快就空落落的了。

真是个有趣的孩子。Theseus摊开报纸，喝了一口茶。如今大部分的六年级优等生已经把人生目标放在政/府高层了，这或许听起来有些过于世俗，不过Theseus也是这些精英尖子生中的一个，每天早上起来的时事阅读必不可少。

八点半是校车来的时候，今天的伦敦也是雾蒙蒙的，Theseus站在车牌边，游刃有余地和漂亮女孩Lydia说话。他的余光瞥见一个小小的影子，他转过头去看，他的小邻居Newt正站在书报亭的旁边望着他。  
“抱歉。”他和Lydia说，走向Newt，小男孩儿换上了嫩黄色的幼儿园制服，仰头看着他，还系着一本正经的格子领带，让Theseus发笑。  
“Newt，你在找我吗？”Theseus问道，半蹲下来，好平视Newt。Newt点了点头，摊开握着的拳头，是一颗毛茸茸的球。Theseus接了过去，好奇地掂量了一下，这个球做得很扎实，也许是用某种动物的毛，是灰白的颜色。“这是给我的？”他又问道。  
Newt点了点头，并且郑重其事地说道：“这是Pew的毛，我做的。”  
所以这是一份谢礼。Pew，大概是Newt家的那只灰白色的猫咪。Theseus简直要忍不住笑起来了，Newt仰着头正儿八经地看着他，红扑扑的小脸上还带着雀斑。Theseus把嘴角扬得高高的，也十分郑重地把毛球给放进了口袋里，向小邻居道谢：“谢谢，我会好好保存的。”

-  
“Newt，这是你的女朋友吗？”  
Theseus含笑看着和Newt牵着手的女孩，八岁，可能说是谈恋爱还太早了点儿。不过Theseus没有放过这个调侃Newt的机会——毕竟小孩子成长的速度让他惊讶，去年Newt还愿意爬到他们家的花园里和他说话，现在见到Theseus就会稍微后退一步，因为Theseus是个抱抱怪，再这样下去，可能明年话都说不上了。

Newt仰头看着他，争辩道：“不是啦，Tina是我的好朋友，我们一起去看Chewy的幼鸟。”  
他身边站着的短发女孩有着一双猫似的敏锐眼睛，似乎被这个调侃羞红了脸，强作镇定地和Theseus打了招呼。

Theseus对女孩友善地笑了笑，心里的感觉却很复杂，像是自己收养的雏鸟和别的小鸟飞到一起去了似的。  
Newt更小的时候朋友不多，他的幼稚园制服口袋里总是兜着给动物吃的零食，对其他孩子看上去兴趣也不大。唯一能算得上是他朋友的，就是住在隔壁的Theseus，他会捧着受伤的小鸟来找Theseus求助，或者用给Theseus展示他收集的羽毛。  
Theseus本身对这些并不感兴趣，对于一个未来要在政/府从事高贵办公室工作的尖子生来说，小鸭子小鸡小青蛙实在不属于他的关心范畴，但是如果是Newt，他很乐意了解一下为什么小鸭子在附近迷路了。

不过这两年Newt好像找到了新的朋友们，还不止一个，不过手牵手回家这倒是头一个。  
他这样想着，若有所思地看着Newt，小男孩小心翼翼地举起鸟蛋给女孩看，女孩发出一声惊讶的呼声。两个小孩子头挨着头，黑色的柔顺短发和浅棕色的卷发紧紧地碰在一起，确实像两只毛茸茸的小鸟。  
不过，这时Newt回过头，望了他一眼，那眼神——

就好像以前他捧着Pew的毛球送给他时，还有和他说小青蛙的事情时，一模一样，几乎可以说是温柔的眼神，小孩子专注的温柔好像是把Theseus也当成了一种什么动物。  
另外一方面，Newt的朋友们也像是小动物，比如今天这个小猫似的女孩子。想到Newt和动物们说话时一本正经的腔调，以及和朋友们说话的语气惊人的一致，Theseus心里酸酸涩涩的失落一扫而空，柔软感溢满了胸腔。  
被当成小动物，也没什么不好的吧？Theseus心想，轻轻地阖上了自家花园的门。

-  
Theseus总以为Newt的初恋是Tina，其实不是。  
十二岁的时候，Newt开始使用抑制贴时才意识到，原来他的脑子里除了动物们，还能为另一个人考虑如此之多，而巧妙的是，那个人恰好是Theseus，一个和小动物看起来没什么联系的人。  
不过十二岁这个年龄，对于已经开始找实习工作的Theseus来说还只是个小豆丁儿，而Theseus看起来显然没有把他当作邻居家的小男孩以外的人来看待。在Newt为这些事情而烦恼时，Theseus开始约会了。事实上，Theseus看起来很受女孩欢迎，一直都是。

“Newt，你见到Annie了吗，可爱的姑娘，他们正在花园聊天，她和Theseus看起来真是天生一对儿。”Scamander夫人从烤箱里端出蛋糕时，对小儿子说道。  
Newt猛地抬起头，嘴里念叨了一句：“Annie？”  
这位Scamander的小儿子难得对别人的事情那么感兴趣，他好像愣了一会儿，然后合上了自己的笔记本，冲出了房间门，奔向花园。  
Theseus正和一个年轻的女士坐在茶几边喝下午茶，Newt爬上栅栏，好奇地看着那个女孩，她确实是个“可爱的姑娘”，这点连Newt都能看出来。她的头发和Newt一样是栗色的，但是却不是乱蓬蓬的卷发，而是柔软顺滑，如同丝缎一般地披在肩上，她的侧脸就像Newt在书里看到公主一样优雅。

“Newt。”Theseus发现了在栅栏边探头探脑的小男孩，笑着介绍道：“这是Annie。”  
女孩子回过头来，漂亮的绿色眼睛望着Newt，温柔地笑道：“很高兴认识你，Newt。”  
Newt被吓了一跳，拘谨地说了声“你好”。Annie邀请他一起来吃一些小饼干，可是接下来，卷发的小男孩就就逃走了。

不能找Theseus说话了，我没有慕斯一样的头发，也没有猫一样璀璨的眼睛。  
他郁闷地想着，钻进房间，悄悄地拉上了卧室的窗帘，不想看到他们喝下午茶的样子。蜷缩起来，抱着他的老猫咪Pew，沉入梦乡，Newt Scamander的初恋从四岁开始，到十二岁结束。

-  
如果八岁的时候和女孩手牵手，还只是puppy love，小孩儿过家家，那么十六岁可就不一样了。  
Newt竟然也到了可以和女孩子在一起的年龄，而且对方是个女性alpha，这其中隐含的意义不言而喻。Theseus是在下班路上的时候看到他们的，从后视镜里。

他在路边停下了车，对Newt说道：“不介绍一下吗，Newt？”

栗色卷发的少年讶然地抬起头望着他，讷讷地介绍道：“Theseus，这是Leta。”接着简直要缩到他的大衣领子里去了。  
漂亮的女孩抬起头，直视着另一个alpha的眼睛，平静地说道：“您好。”虽然气势很足，但是她把信息素全部放出来了，充满了敌意。这种幼稚的行为让Theseus忍不住在心里微笑了一下，“你好。”他说，看了看Newt，男孩垂着脑袋，脸颊上带着淡淡的红晕。  
难以言喻的失落感瞬间涌上了心头，不用说，这肯定是Newt的女朋友了。Theseus和两个人攀谈了几句，回到车上，在开车时他缓缓地出了一口气。

他可能要就此失去他的小邻居了，Newt离他越来越远，他感觉得到。可是他对此无能为力。

看着黑色的轿车开远。Leta才问道：“所以那就是Theseus？”  
Newt望着那辆渐行渐远的车，安静地点了点头，随后刻意地岔开话题：“我们去看看Mathland先生家的马吧，好吗？”他看上去并不想谈起他的邻居，如果是Tina在这里，她一定会贴心地不去谈他的尴尬话题。然而Leta却没有要顺着他的意思，而是强硬地问道：“怎么了？你们看起来并不像你说的那样熟。”

“是以前啦，以前很熟。”Newt说，“但是后来我们… …越来越疏远了。很复杂。我也不知道该怎么解释。”他说。

-  
“Newt。”穿着西装的男人快步向Newt走来，Newt简直想要缩到旁边的墙角里去，最后只得硬着头皮，走上前去打招呼，还没开口就被Theseus紧紧抱住，他简直喘不过气来。Newt吃力地从Theseus的西装领子抬起头，下巴搁在Theseus肩膀上，整个人都僵住了。  
年长的alpha低下头专注地望着他的眼睛，说道：“我很担心你。”然后很长的一段时间内，两个人都没有说话。如果Newt不是十九岁，而是九岁，或者更小，Theseus会说“嘿，不要不说话”，但是他已经是个成年男子了。  
Theseus专注地凝视着面前的年轻男子，他的脸颊上带着浅淡的雀斑，茶色的眼睛在垂下的睫毛下不安地盯着地面，一副很心虚的样子。  
一种不好的猜想从Theseus心里升腾而起，这位生物系的大学生在某些方面敏感得出奇，他斟酌了一下词句，温和地问道：“是因为约会让你不开心了吗？”显然，他指的是前一次算不上约会的约会，之后Newt就开始躲他，就像某种从笼子里逃出来的动物似的。

Newt简直要被惊得跳起来，简直怀疑Theseus会读心术，不过他随后就摇了摇头。  
“如果你不愿意的话，”Theseus松开他，平静而温柔地说道：“你——”他很快就被Newt打断了，Newt急躁地争辩道：“我没有这么说。”  
“那么是为什么呢？”  
我只是觉得你不会喜欢我。Newt这样想着，但是当然不能说出口，十二岁那年看到的那个有着栗色秀发的女孩Annie不合时宜地出现在他的脑海。不过他很快就觉得自己在胡思乱想——毕竟那是陈年旧事了。他只是嗫嚅了一会儿，然后不确定地问道：“Theseus你呢？”

Alpha向来冷静沉稳的脸上罕见地露出一丝茫然，Newt补充道：“我的意思是，嗯… …Theseus你愿意吗？”  
Theseus仿佛是笑了，那副样子和小时候Newt还要努力仰着脑袋看他时一模一样，然后他认真地说：“当然，我一直都非常乐意。”他随后十分郑重地补充了一句：“而且别人从来都不能和你比。”

-  
“嘘。”  
Newt对Theseus比了个息声的手势，往摇篮里看了看——那里躺着的不是人类婴儿，而是他们的牧羊犬Daisy和她的小狗崽们。

Theseus无奈地耸了耸肩，放下报纸，以免发出翻动纸页的声音。Newt确认Daisy开始睡眠，并且没有压到某个小狗崽时，才悄声离开了客厅，并且对Theseus做了个口型，让他也回到卧室去，不要打扰到这个疲惫的妈妈。  
他们的卧室还算是整洁，Theseus腾出来了一整个大房间给Newt放那些稀奇古怪的玩意儿。这是难得的一个他们两人都在家的双休日，Newt常常提着行李箱满世界跑，上个星期刚从北美回来，Newt身上属于他 的信息素气味都变淡了，这让Theseus心中稍有不悦。

“Newt。”Theseus说，拽着妻子的手臂，让他跌坐在自己怀中。Newt被吓了一跳，耳朵都烧红了，看上去困惑而害羞，他问：“怎么了？”  
“Newt，”Theseus又轻声叫了他的名字，环住他的腰，在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下，“我们已经很久没有见了。”  
“唔。”Newt的腺体因为alpha挑逗的信息素而隐隐作痛，他不安地望了望客厅的方向，Theseus安抚地抚摸着他的腰侧，说道：“我们会小小声的，不会吵醒Daisy和她的宝宝们，好吗？”

Newt最终妥协地放松了身体，他的信息素闻起来像是某种刚出炉的甜面包，和Theseus的松枝气味儿混合在一起。Theseus的牙齿在他的后颈周围轻轻地咬了几下，然后准确地刺穿了他的腺体，灌入了新鲜的信息素。Newt浑身发软地躺在他的alpha身下，他在床上的时候格外温顺，简直如一头被人抓住的小鹿似的任人摆弄。  
“Theseus… …”Newt小声地呼唤他，温软的甬道咂吮着，omega肉感十足的臀肉也被弄得湿漉漉的。

甬道内壁如同紧闭的蚌一般的生殖腔受到了摩擦，鲜嫩的蚌肉张开，那个孕育生命的地方沁出了蜜液，并且缓慢地吞下了入侵者，他感到了细微的疼痛，更多的是潮水般涌来的快感。

Theseus轻吻了一下他被汗湿的额头。说道：“真可爱。”Theseus在他的耳边小声夸赞道，如愿地看到他的耳朵染上浅红色，二十二岁还被人说成是“可爱”实在是太让人尴尬了，Newt这样迷迷糊糊地想。

-  
“晚上好，Pew。”Theseus在栅栏上发现了那只灰白色的猫咪Pew，他大概才半岁大，毛茸茸的。  
他从自己制服的口袋里掏出那个扎扎实实的毛球，认认真真地比对了一下。  
Pew低头嗅了嗅毛球，听到Newt的呼唤声，轻快地跳开了。Newt正端着猫粮站在院子里呢，Theseus把毛球颠了颠，对Newt说：“谢谢你的毛球。我不会告诉Scamander夫人的。”  
Newt放下猫粮，哒哒哒地跑过来，努力地爬上栏杆，说道：“不是那样。”  
他漂亮的茶色的眼睛和他对视，然后用几乎是赞美的语气说道：“我送给你，是因为你的眼睛看上去像Pew的一样。”  
“是吗？”Theseus惊讶地望着他，随后忍不住笑了起来，接受了这个特别的夸奖。  
在这一刻，十二岁的Theseus开始了人生中第一场恋爱。

END  
Vip金主太太的约稿，要求thesewt自由发挥，十分感谢。  
希望喜欢。

请回lof给我👍❤️


End file.
